


Blood Wedding

by dirtyreylo (outoftheashes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Body Worship, Complete, Cutting, F/M, Fear Play, Knifeplay, POV Ben Solo, Predator/Prey, Rey and Ben are switches so help me god, Sex Worker Rey, The sexy kind, Vampire Rey (Star Wars), Vampires, but they end up on even footing so not really?, not in a self harm kind of way, stripper rey, that being said Rey has the upper hand most of the time in this one, the softest monsterfucking fic i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/dirtyreylo
Summary: What starts off as a simple lap dance quickly escalates. Rey takes Ben home. He can't (won't?) say no to her - not even when he realizes Rey's a vampire.(Or: a vampire au that hopefully turns the trope on its head a bit).
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 63
Collections: Kinktober 2019, Reylo After Dark's My Bloody Valentine Exchange





	Blood Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyLavenderBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLavenderBones/gifts).



> Written for a Valentine's Day gift exchange. Prompter asked for vampire au + blood/knife play. Hope my giftee enjoys my attempt! 
> 
> (Also fills kinktober's day 16 prompt for body worship or 8 for blood). 
> 
> Some housekeeping right up front: I wasn't sure whether or not to tag this as dubious consent due to the monsterfucking. Ben and Rey end up on even footing at the end but it's worth noting that, at first, she's stronger than him in every possible way. So please feel free to tell me if this fic has a dubcon vibe! For now I've left it un-tagged but I really want readers to have the final say.

Her name is Rey and Ben has been watching her for hours. Too long. Not enough. 

The air leaves his lungs when Rey slides off the stage and saunters over to him, pale and perfect. Ben is spellbound by the unholy movements of her body and he's utterly confused by her approach because this might just be the first time tonight she's given him more than a glance. 

"Would you like a private dance?"

Ben can't speak so he settles for a simple nod.

*

He'd anticipated the grinding on his cock. The teasing. The hot tongue tracing the frantic pulse in his throat is another matter altogether, though.

"Rey," Ben says. God, he sounds pathetic. Like he's dying. And he kind of is. What he'd give to touch her - but he's not stupid. He might not regularly visit strip clubs but he doesn't need to in order to grasp a rule that's pure common sense.

Rey can touch him but he can't touch her.

Except Rey doesn't seem to mind his struggle. In fact, he can't help but think she's turned on by it.

"I'm going to take you home," Rey breathes, this time gently nipping along his jawline.

It's not a question. It's not permission. Ben's going.

*

"Where should I bite you?" Rey muses. She drags cool fingers over his naked thighs. His wrists. His throat. She maps every spot she can reach, every place that draws her interest.

The moonlight creates crosses on her body and he puts his mouth on every single one - worshipping. "I don't care," Ben says because he doesn't. There's an ever-growing need, a bleating in his head that repeats on a loop. _Bitten, we need to be bitten, bite us, please bite us, take us and make us yours._

And then he sees her teeth. Her fangs. His cock aches at the sight of them. She could tear him to shreds. She could end him.

It might be worth it.

"What's wrong?"

"You're a vampire," he says.

"I am," Rey replies, lovingly caressing the soft, delicate flesh of Ben's wrists. "Are you afraid?"

"Yes," he admits and presses his right wrist against her tempting lips. "Don't stop."

Rey sinks into him like a hot knife cutting through butter.

There's no stopping the scream that leaves Ben's mouth. He doesn't pull away, though. He's laser-focused on Rey, on her darkness. On the satisfied growls that escape her as she feasts on him. When she breaks their connection, when she pulls back for the air she can't possibly need and he sees her blood-red mouth, he can't help but think she's terrifyingly beautiful.

That thought only grows when Rey swipes up the blood weeping from his wound and uses it to paint angels and random patterns on his trembling thighs. Ben is a living, breathing connect the dots game.

"What are you doing?" he croaks.

"Enjoying you."

"Fuck." Ben's dick bounces happily, drawing attention to itself. Rey licks her lips and he almost comes right there.

"You like it, don't you? You like that I want you."

"I-" Ben pauses and Rey pins his hips down, staring at him with a hunger he's never known. "I think so."

"I want to see it. I want to see, hear, feel, taste, and smell everything I do to you."

"Okay," Ben whispers and Rey gives him no warning - she swallows his cock down to the root, taking him apart piece by piece.

If she wants to destroy him, he thinks he might just let her without a fight. And that's assuming she hasn't claimed his mind, body, and soul already.

*

Rey isn't harmed by the sun, nor is she in need of a coffin. And if the heavy cross in her living room and other religious objects are anything to go by, she isn't allergic to God either.

And she's _messy._ A packrat. Her place is stuffed to the brim with knick-knacks. Ben hadn't noticed while they had played and fucked but he can't help but see it now.

Ben's lost track of time. And, really, he only has himself to blame. There's plenty of ambient lighting. He should be capable of keeping track of the hours or days or weeks he's been inside Rey's apartment.

But he’s failed.

Maybe it's because he's not sure he ever wants to leave.

*

There's a fire in Rey's eyes as she hands him the blade. "Anywhere you'd like."

“I don't know." He takes the weapon anyway. It's heavy in his hand. Scary.

“Please,” Rey says and it's not a demand. More like a desperate _need._

"I'm afraid - I… I don't think I'm strong enough to do this." Despite his words, Ben's resolve is slipping. The fear has his dick twitching in interest.

"You don't need to be afraid of anything ever again.” Rey taps the blade, insistent. 

Ben takes a deep, cleansing breath and drags the sharp, wicked blade along Rey's naked body. Her jaw. Her lips. The flawless skin of her throat. His fingers dance between her thighs and dive into her wet cunt and they both gasp simultaneously. Ben worships Rey with the knife much like he had with his mouth, moving slowly and groaning whenever he presses too hard and nicks her skin, unable to tear his gaze away from the beads of blood that he leaves behind.

" _Ben_." Rey clenches on his fingers, whimpering when he teases her clit.

Ben smiles and eyes her wrist. It's the only spot that seems right. "Here. I want to cut you here."

"Fitting. Now _do it_."

Rey comes with a cry when Ben slices her milky white skin. 

*

Rey's blood is everywhere. On her, on Ben, and on the sheets. 

"Yours," Rey whispers as she impales herself on his cock. "I'm yours."

"I'm yours, too," Ben groans - and he means it. He's never been so sure of anything in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Did Ben drink Rey's blood? Is he going to turn? The fic is marked complete but I'm still curious to see which camp people are in! 
> 
> If I'm missing any important tags, please let me know? I tried to be as thorough as I could but it's totally possible something slipped through.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, my kinky darlings. ;) 
> 
> As always - comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
